Bitter Darkness
by Sora11
Summary: You try and come up with a better title! You-Know-Who is back. Hogwarts is in danger. And many twists.


July 1st 12:00 A.M. Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade  
  
"Wormtail.?" " Yes, m'lord?" "Is it ready yet?" "No, m'lord. It won't be finished for a while." "Damn, my curiosity." CLUNK CLUNK. " Wormtail, who is that?" "I'm not sure." "Where are your manners? Open the door." Wormtail opened the door and a man with straw colored hair stepped in.  
  
"And where have you been?" Voldemort asked. "Yes. We. I mean mostly me, I thought that the dementors. Performed their kiss on you."Wormtail said, shuddering. The man with straw colored hair laughed and said, "you see, the thing about that is-" They heard two boys and the door open. "Oh, god! I'm so sorry. I did-" " BRENT! Get outta there! That's Volde-""ADVADA KEDAVRA!" The two boys dropped to the floor, dead. "Why did you do that?" Barty Crouch asked. Wormtail looked at him, a smirk plastered on his face. "No one can find out were here, now can they?"  
  
July 1st 12:00 AM #4, Privet Drive  
  
" Snape's loaded us up with homework. I wonder how Ron's doing with it." Harry Potter got up from his desk by the window. He knew he should've been doing his homework in his bed. But, since the Dursleys were even more afraid that his godfather was going to attack. Well, they felt a little more differently about him. To put it bluntly, they were very scared of him. Then, all of a sudden, his scar started to hurt, excruciatingly. He clasped his hand to his scar and fell on the bed. Blood. Blood started to pour from his scar. Harry collapsed and-  
  
"Get up, Potter! My dad's complaining about your ruddy owl!" Harry jumped. He felt his scar. No blood. He had died in the dream. Harry felt cold sweat clinging to his face. He checked his newly bought watch, which read 9:00.  
  
"Harry, get a grip. It was a dream." He got up from the desk and opened Hedwig's cage. The snowy owl hooted bitterly and flew out the open window.  
  
"And good morning to you ,too." Harry muttered coldly. He staggered out the door and down the stairs. And into the kitchen. Harry glanced at his plate. Grapefruit again. Dudley groaned and shoved the grapefruit into his mouth. Harry ate the grapefruit like he usually would and hurried upstairs. He didn't want the Dudley punching treatment that morning.  
  
He slumped on his bed, only to be interrupted by a knocking on his window. It was Hedwig and she had some parchment attached to her leg. He opened the window and she flew inside. Harry grabbed the parchment from her leg and read it:  
  
Hey, harry! Listen, my mum wants to know if you can once again come over for the summer! She hates to imagine what terrible things the muggles are doing to you! Oh! And I sent some food. Hopefully their not starving you! So, write your reply and quick! Ron  
  
Harry smiled vaguely and wrote:  
  
Hey, you want to sneak me over again? I don't feel like asking my uncle now. SO can you? Harry  
  
He slipped the parchment to hedwig and she was off. Harry then slumped on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
July 1st 9:15 AM The Burrow  
  
Ron waited impatiently by his bedroom window. He was hoping Harry would quickly write back, but it seemed like he was acting slowly. Ron stumbled over to Pig's cage and tossed the feathery tennis ball some owl pellets.  
  
"Boy, if I knew Harry was going to take this long, I would've totally forgotten this!" Ron shook his head and walked out of his room. He stumbled down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Ron, dear. Your father left you something on the table. Why don't you open it?" Ron looked at his mother, eyes slightly wider and walked to the table. A lumpy package lay on the table.  
  
"I wonder what it could be." Ron muttered. He grabbed the package and walked to his room. He started to rip the package open and-  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!" Ron was hysterical. His dad had gotten him Chudley Cannons Quidditch robes. Ron was jumping around and finally, started to ponder.  
  
"How could he have gotten this..? What, were poorer than mostly anyone. And, plus, I barely think his paycheck could." He sat on his bed, clutching the Quidditch robes. The players on Ron's posters stopped riding to marvel Ron's newest addition to his collection. He set the robes on his desk and walked back down the stairs for breakfast. Ginny was at the table, to the right of Fred and George. Ron grabbed a piece of toast from the table and devoured it. He walked outside and sat on the wall, staring at the sky, waiting for a reply to his letter. 


End file.
